grisaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Raison D'etre
Raison D'etre is the 6th episode of Grisaia no Kajitsu (Anime). Plot In a flashback, the schoolgirls are gossiping about Yumiko being the daughter of the mistress, raised apart from her father and was called back to her family's house after her brother's death. One of the schoolgirls, Iida, tried to get closer to Yumiko, but to her vision of Iida's demonic hand, Yumiko cut her hand with her box cutter, which scares the other two schoolgirls and backed up. Yumiko now learned how to keep living without a place to live. In the office, JB informed the President of the Sakaki family named Michiaki that Yumiko's mental condition is stable. Michiaki gets up from a chair and wants her to get Yumiko to assume her position in the Tohin Railway Group, and he expects Yuuji to help him change Yumiko's mind so she can return home, even if it means having his men attack her. JB plans to make a proposal if Michiaki used his strategy. Meanwhile in the dormitory, Yuuji and the girls, except Yumiko, are playing a board game, and Michiru is losing when Sachi bought a railroad from her. Yuuji then saw Yumiko leaving the dorm, so he left the game and goes after her. Amane called it quits and wants Makina to go shopping with her. Elsewhere, Yumiko noticed that Yuuji is following her as he called her "Yumiyumi", risen her urge to kick him to the curb. Yuuji remembered what JB told him what to do: She wants him to be Yumiko's bodyguard and lose against the men who are after Yumiko in a fight. After a flashback, Yuuji noticed Yumiko drawing a picture as he rates it "good", though to Yumiko, it's not enough. She would rather draw when there are no people around her, and when he finds that it made her "unattractive", it angers her a little. Just then, the sky started to rain, and when lightning struck, it scared her and made her drop her stuff, including her box cutter that he gave it back to her. Suddenly, they are surrounded by the three men, and one of them wants Yuuji to move away. When he touched him, instead of getting beaten by the men, Yuuji kicked him down. Another man goes to punch him, but Yuuji was untouched and kicked him down as well. The last man tried to grab him, but Yuuji is strong enough to beat him down. After a fight, Yuuji grabbed Yumiko and hid under the railroad bridge. She wants to know how did he became strong, and when lightning struck again, it scared her again and hugs Yuuji in fear. She then realized that she is not as strong as Yuuji is, and tells him her story about herself. Her father was expecting her mother to give birth to a boy, but Yumiko was born instead. Yumiko, as a child, is walking with her mother, but when her body became weak, she became sick in mind and body and Yumiko's grandparents took her mother to the hospital, leaving her all alone. Her grandparents thought of her as a nuisance. Years have passed and Yumiko went to visit her mother yet again, but when she heard her mother saying that Yumiko should have been a born as a boy, it hurt her feelings and ran away crying, which she then fell down and had no choice but to cut her own hair. After that, her father's mistress gave birth to a boy, and before she committed suicide, Yumiko's mother's final words were that she apologized for not giving birth to a boy. Yumiko's brother then got sick and died as well. Her father took her back to try to raise her as heir to the family, and much to his concern, Yumiko said that she, her mother, and everyone else are just tools for growing the Tohin Group. The moment after the deaths of her mother and her brother, it led her to cut her classmate, Iida. Yuuji noticed that one of the men is looking for them. Yumiko then explained that her father created the school to hide her from society, and that school is none other than Mihama Academy. She then apologized that she said too much about her life, and as Yuuji understands why she wanted to be alone, it's none of his business. As they walked home, Michiaki was outraged for what Yuuji has done, so he called Chizuru and wants her to expel Yuuji from her academy. She refused, but he told her that if she can't expel Yuuji, he will have Yumiko study abroad in America and he will shut her academy down, hanging up his phone. Later, Yumiko became outraged by that decision, and after hearing that her father will have Yuuji expelled if she refused, she left Chizuru's office and passed by the girls who saw her walking away. Chizuru goes after Yumiko, but she fell down as the girls noticed her. Back in the dorm, Chizuru knocked the door of Yumiko's room and wants to know what is going on with Yumiko. In her room, Yumiko called Yuuji to talk to him. Time has passed, and the girls are still waiting for Yumiko to come out. Then, inside her room, Yumiko saw the cars parking in front of the dorm, and Michiaki came out of the car and ordered Yumiko to come out. Then, Yuuji came out and Michiaki ordered him to move aside and bring him Yumiko. Chizuru came out as well and asked him to wait for a little longer, but Michiaki told her that he had no time to waste. This irritates Michiru and stands up in front of Michiaki, telling him to go away by saying that Yumiko is at her wit's end, which angers him as he realized that it was a mistake for him to leave Yumiko with the girls. Then, Yumiko finally came out to meet face to face with her father, and the girls now realized that Michiaki is, in fact, Yumiko's father. Michiaki sends his men to get her, but then, Yumiko fired a bullet on the ground with her handgun that she bought online. Sachi knew about that gun, it's called "Walther PPK", a handgun developed for police use. The sound from Yumiko's handgun is so loud that it hurt Michiru's ears. Yumiko then asked her father to talk that over. As the sun sets, the other men are guarded with their shields to defend themselves, while Michiaki, JB, and even Chizuru hid behind the car. JB informed him that the other students are taking refuge in a school. Yumiko continues to fire another bullet, as her father told her to stop what she is doing, saying that if he lost her and Misako, who is in fact Yumiko's mother, he will be all alone. Yumiko knew that it was her father who made her feel all alone after he abandoned her, which caused Yumiko herself to be all alone as well. She rather wants the Sakaki family out of existence, so she fired another bullet to the car's window, and as her father said that he did everything for her, she knows that he is lying and that he is under the curse of the Sakaki family. Michiaki heard enough and tries to go inside to get her. Yumiko fired another bullet to shoot him, but he isn't backing down and kept going. She then shoots him again and again until he finally gets hit in the shoulder. Michiaki is still not giving up, though, as Yumiko is about to shoot him one last time. But then, she ran out of bullets, and as JB noticed that, she ordered her men to charge in, but they were stopped when they saw her taking out the grenade as she was about to pull the pin. As she now realized that both her and her father can't understand each other, she pulled the pin from the grenade, falls down to the floor with it, and caused it to explode on her. Michiaki quickly rushed inside and witnessed Yumiko's burned body, indicating that Yumiko have committed suicide, which caused him to cry over his loss. Chizuru then went inside to see Yumiko's body, and faints. JB ordered his men to take Michiaki to the hospital. The next day, Yuuji went to see Michiaki visiting the grave of the Sakaki family, thanking him for letting the school stay open for business. Michiaki gives him the note that he found in Yumiko's room, which says that the Mihama Academy should remain as it is even in her own death. He now learned his lesson that he won't soon forget, and will spend the rest of his life to think about what it was. After Michiaki left, behind the tree was Yumiko, who somehow survived from the explosion. She said that despite hating being born to the Sakaki family, she felt happy that she was born to her parents. Yumiko then cried tears of joy, thanking her father and says her goodbye to him. Later, in the rooftop, JB knew what Yuuji just did on that day: He showed Yumiko a note that says that he will help her out with her father, so she can decide how she will live her own life. Then, it turns out that it wasn't Yumiko who shot her father in his shoulder, it was Yuuji with his sniper rifle. Then, as the two men are carrying "Yumiko's body", the real Yumiko came out and prayed on it, though the men didn't noticed her. Then in the classroom, the girls are relieved that Yumiko is alright. Also, Chizuru was crying for Yumiko's apparent death, until she saw Yumiko alive and well, which caused Chizuru to fall down. JB also knew that Yuuji disobeyed orders, but he had no choice. Then, JB handed over the family registry to Yumiko so she can start her new life. Later, Yumiko asked Yuuji what he really is, and he answered that he is just a student, but she finds that hard to believe. He noticed that she has changed, and when he said that it made her attractive, Yumiko felt happy about it and smiled. Characters *Yuuji Kazami *Michiru Matsushima *Amane Suou *Makina Irisu *Yumiko Sakaki *Sachi Komine *Chizuru Tachibana *Yuria Harudera *Michiaki Sakaki *Misako Sakaki(flashback) Trivia * This entire episode is based of Yumiko's route from the Visual Novel. Episodes